


September 26, 2003

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:27:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 28
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26613712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: After Reverend Amos Howell battled a Smallville villain and defeated her, he smiled.





	September 26, 2003

I never created DC.

After Reverend Amos Howell battled a Smallville villain and defeated her, he smiled as he went to the Pig Pit for lunch.

THE END


End file.
